The Note (A twilight fanfic)
by CoolJAROCKS
Summary: Have you ever watched a movie so much you started hating everything about it? Well it happened to me but I hated it since it came out, but everything changed by a simple note I received.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys please bare with me this is my first twilight fanfiction.** **PS. All twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer** **I own only Casey Gomez.**

One word:

 _Twilight_

The book series is definitely amazing, but then you get the movie which is horrific. I probably sound so cliché, but it's my opinion.

Let me introduce myself first. My name is Casey Gomez sadly not related to Selena Gomez. I am 16 5.4 and I have dark brown hair. I am half Spanish and half white. I live with my mother and my father died when I was 2 according to my mother.

So back to what I think of Twilight the movie, the characters are overrated. The movie is completely different from the book and out of all people they had to pick Kristen Stewart who doesn't even have brown eyes in real life which I can tell ruins the character Bella Swan and she couldn't even act the part well.

I'm not saying I could act better...but seriously!?

The only characters I don't mind is the Hale twins who is played by Nikki Reed and Jackson Rathbone, but I still hate the movie.

Right now I'm in my room reading Twilight for about the hundredth time and I'm not exaggerating. I check the time and notice it's almost 11 o'clock at night. I set my book mark in the novel so I don't lose my place when I read again.

I turn off my bedside lamp and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

I wake up as soon as I feel the sun shine upon my eyes through the curtains. I check my alarm clock and see that it reads 10 o'clock in the morning.

It's actually a Monday and I'm on Summer vacation. I would actually enjoy it if my mother didn't get me a summer job at a library.

She wants me to be more independent like seriously I'm 16 I wanna stay home and read all day, eat and sleep.

"Honey wake up its your first day at work". My mother cheerfully calls from outside the door. Hearing her say that sentence makes me feel old.

"Yes madre." I groan out. I am actually still tired. I reluctantly get out of bed and walk to the closet and take out a outfit that will be comfortable for the day.

I go into the bathroom take a long shower and put on my outfit brush my teeth and put on some lipstick, but that's it. I walk out into my bedroom take my bag which is a small bookbag and I put my twilight books inside.

I know you're probably thinking why would I take my twilight books if I'm going to a library? Well I like using my own stuff and I have never used library books before I prefer my own or the Internet.

I make sure I have everything and I head out my room and downstairs to the kitchen where I see my mother sitting by the counter reading a fashion magazine. I walk over to her and hug her from behind and greet her.

"Morning madre."

"Morning honey you know you are late for your shift."

"Well yes that was the shower's fault it gave me a warm message I couldn't deny." I say with a cheeky smile. She turns around and looks at me with raised eyebrows.

The only reason I took so long was because I was hoping that I miss my shift and that would mean no work which I could use the time to read and sleep. I look at my mother and sigh.

"Maybe I should not go to the shift because I'm late and I would make a bad first impression to the librarian." I tell her. She shakes her head and stands up and let me tell you my mother is quite tall maybe about 5.7 and then you get me.

She walks to the fridge and takes out something and hands it over to me.

"This is your lunch your shift ends at 2 and be back my 3." she hugs me and kisses my forehead and walks upstairs with the magazine she just read.

I take my lunch and head out the door and walk to the bus stop. Amazing how my mother won't drive me to the library. I wait for the bus and as it appears the doors open and I walk in.

I tell the bus driver where I am going and I walk to the back of the semi crowded bus and sit in the corner by the window. I take out my Twilight novel and start reading from where I left off.

After a few minutes of reading I overhear a conversation and guess what it's about...Twilight the Movie. I look over my book subtly and notice it's two teen girls.

Didn't see that coming...Note sarcasm.

"I can't believe Robert Pattinson is Edward Cullen, he is so attractive." I cringe at the words and the squealing of both girls.

"I know and did you see Taylor Lautner that boy is all that."

"And did you see Kristen Stewart, now she can act."

Out of all things to say about Twilight she had to say that. Kristen Stewart CANNOT act. Obviously I didn't say that out loud.

After many minutes later the teen girls are STILL talking about how brilliant the Twilight movie is. I feel the bus stop and her the driver call out.

"California State Library." Finally. I almost sprint out I pay the guy and head out the bus.

I never knew it was possible to make me hate the Twilight movie more than I already do, but those girls proved me wrong. I walk to the library and enter and I walk to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Casey and I'm here for my shift." I ask the lady. She looks at me and smiles. Why? I dunno.

"Okay well since its almost lunch break you can sort out these books in the fantasy section." I nod and she tells me the directions and gives me five books, two I recognise. Twilight and Alice in wonderland.

I walk to the section and see that it is completely isolated and very quite. I place the books in their designated places. I am left with the Twilight novel and as I walk to the twilight section I trip and drop the book but manage to catch myself before falling.

I pick up the book and as I do so something drops out its pages.

A note.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow guys thanks for your comments and likes so here we go.**

I pick up the note and I see that it's a really old looking piece of paper. I look around me making sure no one is watching me and I stuff the note hurriedly into my pocket.

I put the Twilight book back in its place and walk away from the shelf. As I turn away I bump into something or someone. I look up and it looks like an old lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't see you there." She looks at me in the eye and says nothing. I look back awkwardly and give a small smile. She doesn't reciprocate my smile, but stares at me and says the most unusual words I've ever heard.

"What must be done should be done and what must be changed should be changed. Tomorrow things will be as different as each page in a book. Be careful for what lies ahead." She says in a creepy croaky voice.

 _Okay half the things she said made no sense._

I look at her with my eyes widened. She looks at me and walks past me, leaving me in an empty silence. I turn around to ask the old woman what she meant but...she's gone.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I look behind the bookcases and I see no one is there.

 _But..._ _she was just here._

"And what do you think you are doing Casey?" I jump slightly at the familiar voice. I turn around and look to see the librarian from the front desk.

"Well...you see I'm making sure that all the books are in their rightful place." I lie. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and nods.

"Well okay then. Since you have done a good job today I will allow you to leave early. Here is your pay check for today and I hope to see you tomorrow." I take the envelope and nod. I open the envelope and look to see $50.

I look up to thank the librarian, but she's gone. I put the envelope in my pocket and walk out the library. I think I'll walk home, because I don't want an incident like the on on the bus.

While on my way home I start to think about the old woman I 'met' earlier. What did she mean by tomorrow will be different? And another thing the note, what is inside it?

I notice that I have arrived at home. I walk in and close the door. I stay still to hear if my mother is somewhere inside, but I hear nothing.

"MAMI I'M HOME!" I shout incase she could possibly be here, but I'm left with complete silence.

I walk to the kitchen and take out my lunch from my bag and quickly consume it, because I really want to read the note. I clean up after I finish eat and walk upstairs to my bedroom.

I close the door and sit on the bed while I put down my book bag. I take the note out from my pocket and look at it. It seems quite old and authentic. Now the moment we have all been waiting for. On the note I see the words 'Do Not Open Until The Time Is Right. I release a breath and open the note.

 _To whom it may concern._

 _Well it seems that I found something that can change mankind. I have discovered of a way to pass through different dimensions. I know you probably think I'm insane or mentally ill, but it is possible._

 _You see our minds are different sorts of dimensions. We have fantasy and imagination which consolidates with dreams we wish to come to pass or even the thought of another life excites us, but in the end we just opened a dimension in our minds._

 _But I can access it the only thing is the being that has/will travel to the dimension will not be able to return. The next few words will change your life._

 _You.Have.Been.Chosen._

I widen my eyes and raise my eyebrows. This has to be some sort of joke. I put the note down and I start feeling dizzy. I look around and I see the room is spinning. The next thing I see is nothing, but darkness.

I blink my eyes open and I notice that I am in a green type forest. I stand up slowly and rub my eyes to make sure in not dreaming. I look again and I see that I'm still in this forest. I look up and the sky is a grey colour. I feel water drop onto me softly and then it starts falling fast and hard.

 _Amazing it's raining._

I tighten my jacket around my already soaked body and start walking forward. I see in the distance a house. I walk quickly towards it and let me say the house up close is amazing and gorgeously made.

I walk up the porch steps and gently knock on the door. I look down at the floor, because I'm scared that the people would not be kind, but let's hope they are.

I hear the door open and I see leather shoes that looks like it belongs to a man. I immediately speak.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I was wondering if I may borrow your phone?"

I ask shyly.

"Of course young lady, please come in we can't have you getting sick now."

I hear a silky smooth voice. The voice sounds so familiar.

I stay close to the door and wait for the man. I hear footsteps approaching me and I look up to see someone I was not expecting to ever meet.

 _Carlisle Cullen._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here we go my amazing readers :)**

He looks at me and gives me a friendly smile. I just stay in place filled shock and awe. Even his chestnut colour eyes is very identifiable.

 _How is this possible? He's not even real._

"Are you alright there young lady?" I hear his silky voice speak. I look towards him and he looks concerned and worried. I shake my head and clear my through slightly.

"Uh...Yes Dr.Cullen I'm good." He looks at me with slight surprise.

"How do you know who I am? If I may ask." I widen my eyes. Now what will I say? I know your name because you are a movie character based on the novel Twilight...no way. Let me think of an idea.

"Oh...I heard you are a really well known doctor around town." He looks at me and nods in realization while giving a chuckle.

"Oh yes and I have a phone ready for you. Let's go to the living room shall we." He gives me a gentle smile and takes me to the living room.

Once we arrive at the living look at how beautiful it is. Carlisle shows me where the phone is and I head towards it and lift it to my ear. I type in my mother's number and wait for a response.

"The number you have dialled does not exist." I hear a robotic female voice. I furrow my eyebrows. This can't be right, because I'm sure that my mother never changed her number. I dial the number again and again and again but I received the same robotic voice.

"No no no...what am I supposed to do now?" I whisper softly. I don't even have my phone with me which has all the numbers I could use. I sigh and put the phone down. I put my hands in my pockets and I notice that I still have the $50 I earned at the library.

I turn to look at Carlisle and he looks concerned. I look at him with a sad but gentle smile.

"Dr.Cullen do perhaps know of a suitable motel for me to stay?" I ask him softly with sadness lacing in my voice, but I quickly cover it with a fake smile. He nods his head.

"Yes, but where is your mother?" he asks. My mind fills with fear about what I endured on the phone.

"S-she i-is in Cal-Cali-California a-and no I don-I don't know wh-what to d-do. I-I-I'm los-lost." I sniff with a tear running down my cheek.

I feel a pair of arms gently wrap around me and they feel ice cold, but it gives that sense of a fatherly aura. I wrap my arms around Carlisle and release my tears.

"Let's go to my office and we will talk about how you appeared here in Forks how does that sound?" He asks me. I nod, but still keep my grip held onto him.

"Perhaps you can give me your name, because I don't want to call you little girl or something you will not approve of you know, that will be a horrible first impression " I giggle and nod gently.

"My name is Casey Gomez." I say in a whisper. I'm sure he heard since he has advanced hearing.

"Well Casey let's go to office shall we?" He gives me a genuinely kind smile. I let go of him and he shows me to his office. We walk in and he's office has that professional yet calming atmosphere.

"You can lie down right here and don't worry this is not a therapy session." He chuckles lightly and I smile at his little joke. I lie down on sofa while he takes a seat next to me. I sigh and look at the ceiling.

"Where should I start?" I ask him trying to calm down. I notice that Carlisle doesn't have a notebook in his hand. This makes me relieved, because I really do think want some type of therapy session.

"Well, why don't you start by the beginning of today until how you ended up here in Forks?" I nod in agreement.

"Okay this morning I was woken up by my mother and her excited voice because I had my first working day shift...In a library." I smile remembering my mother shouting in excitement. I sigh in sadness but continue.

"I did my everyday morning routine like showering, putting on my outfit etcetera. I set my favourite novels in my book bag and went downstairst to the kitchen. She was sitting on the kitchen stool reading one of her fashion magazines.

So I walked behind her and gave her a hug...If I'd known I wouldn't see her again I would've held on tighter or even stayed home, maybe I should be forced her to let me stay home or fake sickness anything."

I wipe the tears from my face, but they come faster down my face. I'm not even sure if I can do this.

"Casey you don't have to continue." I hear Carlisle say in a worried tone. I shake my head.

"No it's okay it might help me calm down." He nods begrudgingly. I sigh and continue.

"So after the hug she scolded me for taking to long in the shower and I gave her an excuse which I know she didn't believe. She gave me my lunch and told me to be back by 3 o'clock. she kissed my forehead and gave me he-her l-las-last hug and I left that was the last time I saw her."

I release a breath and Carlisle starts to speak.

"Alright so where did things start to become strange for you?" I look at his pale face and he gives me a smile. I smile back and nod.

"Well I found this note in a book and this lady in her old age I bumped into her she spoke strange words which made no sense she said:

What must be done should be done and what must be changed should be changed. Tomorrow things will be as different as each page in a book. Be careful for what lies ahead' "

"So in a way she was warning you." I hear Carlisle. I nod and stare at the ceiling again. I look around the office and I see the painting of Carlisle and the Volturi. I decide not to ask him about that since I technically know his life and everyone's in the Twilight Saga.

"Casey I noticed that you didn't mention your father." I stare at him and then look away.

"He died when I was 2 so I don't really remember him." I whisper.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I shrug in response since it doesn't matter I wasn't close to him anyway.

"Do you perhaps have the note with you?" He changes the subject which I am thankful for.

I dig in my pocket and I feel a paper. I take it out and its only the money. I now remember that I don't have the note with me. I look at Carlisle and shake my head sadly.

"I think I left it at my house in California." He stands and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Casey we'll figure this out together. Do you remember how you arrived?"

"How can I forget. After I read the note I somehow teleported here in a dimension where supernatural is real." I say without thinking. I look to see Carlisle with a shocked look on its face.

"You know of the supernatural." He stated. I sigh knowing it was bound to come out anyway.

"Yes I know Vampires and Werewolves are real and you Dr.Cullen is a vampire including the entire Cullen Clan."

"How do you know about this?"

"That...is a story for another time." He sighs and nods in agreement. He looks at me in fright all of a sudden.

"Dr.Cullen are you alright?" He walks over to me and wraps me in a fatherly hug.

"Everything will be okay Casey, but I need you to listen to me." I look at him in confusion but I nod anyway.

"What is going on Dr.Cullen?" He gives me a look to be calm but his next words leave me in shock.

"My family is home."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soo sorry guys for the extremely long update...I hope you forgive me:)**

I look at him confused because he looks afraid? He looks at me as if sensing my confusion. He gives me a comforting smile I can't help but smile back...why? I dunno.

"Do not worry Casey...I need you to stay here and I'll speak to my family." He says. I nod and he walks to the door, but before he reaches the door I stop Carlisle in a whisper.

"Dr.Cullen are you going to tell your family about me?" I ask whispering

Hopefully the other Cullens don't hear me. He looks at me in thought.

"It would be a good idea and keeping the secret from them wouldn't make things easier." I nod softly and look down.

 _what if they don't like me or what if they use Jasper to drink me dry because I'm not a vampire or what-_ "-calm down Casey everything will be fine." Carlisle says soothingly. This causes me to calm down _a bit._

"Are we going to tell them together or..?" He nods.

"That would be better but I'll tell them and you will accompany me . Now let's not keep them waiting." He opens the door and gestures me to go first. I thank him and we walk to the stairs and I let Carlisle go first.

 _There is no way I'm going first._ We walk down the stairs and the first thing I notice is the back of a feminine silhouette with beautiful long blonde hair. Her arm is around the waist of a muscular figure with short black curly hair. Their attention seems to be looking at the outside.

"Good afternoon Rosalie, Emmet...where are the others?" As soon as Rosalie turns around I almost fall back by her stunning beauty. I notice her eyes are also a melted golden colour. Emmet turns as well and he has the beauty of a vampire no doubt, but I just love the eye colour they have.

"Carlisle..How's big daddy doing?" I hear Emmet say in a joking voice. I quickly hide behind Carlisle.

"Emmet." I hear Carlisle say in a warning tone.

"Alright Alright I won't call you that again." I laugh internally imagining Emmet raise his hands in fear.

"Emmet really...Hello Carlisle the others went outside with Esmé...and what is that smell, because it smells good." I hear Rosalie say.

 _I'm dead._ "I'll explain when everyone is her-" "-wow Jasper who knew that your still quite strong?" Carlisle is cut of by Edward's voice.

"What can I say you can run like lighting but you can't fight like a soldier." Jasper laughs. I see Edward lightly punch him and they start play fighting with Esmé and Alice walking around them. I glance at Jasper and I see his short blonde hair sway as he laughs.

 _He sure is gorgeous._ Carlisle clears his throat and silence is heard. Wow Carlisle sure has authority. Everyone looks at him in curiosity and Esmé breaks the silence after a moment.

"Carlisle who is that behind you?" Carlisle steps aside leaving me vulnerable and exposed to the vampires of beauty.

"Well this is Casey and she will be staying with us for a while."

"WHAT! She is staying here don't you think this is a bad idea!" I hear Rosalie snap at Carlisle.

"Okay like chill blondy it's not like I'm going to steal your make up at night." I snap back. She raises an eyebrow at my sassy comment and I see most of the family holding back a laugh. The girl needs to be set in place.

Emmet already seems to be letting out quite laughs receiving a glare from his lover causing him to stop. "I agree Carlisle it's too dangerous especially for Jasper." I hear Alice say in a normal voice all jokes aside. I glance at Jasper and for some reason he is glaring heavily at me.

 _Great i made both of my favourite people in twilight dislike me. Amazing._ "Look...you see Casey doesn't have a place to stay at the moment and it is a long story about why she should stay." Carlisle says in a calm manner.

"We literally got time." I hear Rosalie state angrily. I look at Rosalie and she doesn't look happy to see me. I shift uncomfortably feeling the stares if everyone.

I look at Carlisle and he nods with a sigh knowing the Cullen clan need an explanation. I look up at him and his lips move really fast and I can't even hear him.

 _probably vampire abilities...unfair_ I look around and their faces seem softer except for Jasper he still seems angry at me...like dude I didn't steal your blood bag.

Before I can say anything I am interrupted by a hug by Alice. I awkwardly hug back but she is hugging me a bit too tight which I think the others noticed.

"Careful Alice you'll break her baby bones." I hear Emmet say laughing. I roll my eyes and glare at him. Alice lets go of me and smiles apologetically and I nod in appreciation.

Next to hug me is Esmé and she hugs me softly. She gives me motherly smile and I reciprocate it.

"Don't hesitate to ask for anything during your stay." I nod at her and she stands by her husband in a comforting hold.

"I don't mind Casey staying she doesn't look like trouble and she seems like a fun person." Edward says.

 _yea right you probably read my mind Edward Cullen._ I notice a grin form on his lips and I mock his facial expression but we are interrupted by a voice of anger.

"So wait we are okay with her staying here?!" Rosalie says glaring at everyone. Before anyone can speak she speeds off to who knows where.

"Don't worry about her baby bear she'll come around...but on the bright side you get to hang with me." Emmet runs over to me and lifts me up causing me to shriek. Everyone starts laughing at my state although I see a small smile on Jasper's face.

 _Maybe staying here with the Cullens won't be so bad._


End file.
